The present invention relates to a buckle for safety belts suitable for a vehicular belt system with a seat-belt pretensioner acting on the buckle.
Such a buckle, a so-called pretensioner-proof buckle, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,042. It is fitted with a compensating mass to compensate for the forces of inertia occurring during extreme acceleration or deceleration and thus to prevent unintentional opening of the buckle. The compensating mass forms one arm of a lever pivotally mounted on the frame of the buckle. With a further arm, the lever acts on the release button of the buckle, and this button has a sliding mounting on the frame of this buckle.